Posse:Apache Warriors
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse The Western Gunslingers is a posse in Red Dead Redemption that is always looking for new recruits to posse up! We have our own territory and hideout in the open Red Dead Redemption world. Our hideout is the Cochinay fort up in the mountains of Tall Trees. Our territory is Tall Trees home to some of the most deadly Animals in the game, there is a picture of our territory shown on the right. We also have a large number of other hideouts across the map, in Mexico, New Austin and West Elizabeth. Joining the posse Anyone is welcome to join our posse. If you want to join the posse send a message to DOM098652 saying "Can i join your Posse The Western Gunslingers". Before doing so please read the three simple rules of our posse and also please note that this posse is on PS3 only. Rules The rules in our posse are simple so here they are. 1. You are not allowed to have Nastas or John Marston as your character in Multiplayer. Why? May you ask, well because these characters are used by DOM098652 the leader of the posse. 2. You are not allowed to have Dutch Van Der Linde as your character in Multiplayer. Why? Because he is the owner of Cochinay in the Red Dead Redemption single player story, we don't want any member of the posse to be the owner of Cochinay because its our hideout and it is for everyone to use. 3. We only want team players in our posse we do not want any betrayers in the posse, so no teammate killing. So thats it for the rules, only three simple rules to follow. If you break any of these rules you will be removed from the posse by DOM098652. Members The Western Gunslingers are always looking for new recruits. 'Gunslingers' 1. DOM098652 (Leader) 2. tomcb97 3. jdh468 4. DUDE-ECB 5. rainman5550 6. danex25 7. Spiersaz 8. Clodd 9. taliban15 10. (Free Space) 11. (Free Space) 12. (Free Space) 13. (Free Space) 14. (Free Space) 15. (Free Space) 16. (Free Space) 17. (Free Space) 18. (Free Space) 19. (Free Space) 20. (Free Space) 21. (Free Space) 22. (Free Space) 23. (Free Space) 24. (Free Space) 25. (Free Space) 26. (Free Space) 27. (Free Space) 28. (Free Space) 29. (Free Space) 30. (Free Space) 31. (Free Space) 32. (Free Space) 33. (Free Space) 34. (Free Space) 35. (Free Space) 36. (Free Space) 37. (Free Space) 38. (Free Space) 39. (Free Space) 40. (Free Space) 41. (Free Space) 42. (Free Space) 43. (Free Space) 44. (Free Space) 45. (Free Space) 46. (Free Space) 47. (Free Space) 48. (Free Space) 49. (Free Space) 50. (Free Space) Known Enimies kengasamah_ksa STRONGESTinRDR Mario340 MrDethDealer (DOM098652 can beat him anyday at everything) News This section of our posse page is about the news. The news will be notifying you about things throughout the Red Dead Redemption world The Western Gunslingers posse are in. (The news started on the 30/9/2011). The most up to date news will be placed towards the bottom of the news section. 30/9/2011 Today: DOM098652 got a golden Rolling Block Rifle. tomcb97 got a golden Schofield Revolver. DOM098652 tried to make a trailer for the posse advertising our posse so people would consider joining. The video editor DOM098652 was using was the free version so the trailer video was watermarked and looked bad. 1/10/2011 Today: DOM098652 is trying to make the posse trailer in a different video editor that does not watermark the video. DOM098652 bought the full version of the video editor so now the trailer video is not watermarked and is finished! Here is a link to the video, it has been uploaded on DOM098652's youtube channel. There is a link for DOM098652's youtube channel at the bottom of the page in external links but for now here is a link the the posse trailer: WARNING: the old version of the trailer was removed because it has been improved the will be a new link coming soon! 2/10/2011 The posse trailer has been improved lots and has been re-uploaded to youtube. Ufortunatly youtube has removed the music from the trailer video because of apparent copyright© reasons, even though DOM098652 had bought the song on Itunes with money but we still can't use the Itunes song on the video. The trailer video will be re-uploaded to youtube within a week with working music. The original music was: The Good, The Bad and The Ugly theme song. DOM098652 earned a trophy: In A Van Down By The River. tomcb97 earned 2 trophys: Good Call, and: In A Van Down By The River. 3/10/2011 DOM098652 earned 2 trophys: From Glue to Mon Dieu!, and: Triple Crown. DOM098652 earned a trophy: Call it a Comeback. DUDE-ECB got the Undead Nightmare DLC. 4/10/2011 DOM098652 got a golden Schofield Revolver. danex25 joined the posse. Trailer for posse coming soon! And also later some time we will be making a trailer using our own footage recorded from the game. 5/10/2011 DOM098652 earned a trophy: Double Bagger. DOM098652 got a golden Volcanic Pistol. 7/10/2011 Spiersaz joined the posse. DOM098652's Multiplayer Game Save became corrupted, but luckly DOM098652 made a back up save a while before that is a lower level than DOM098652 was, DOM098652 has gone from 5th legend lvl 50 to 4th legend lvl 46, lost 3 gold guns and lots of challenges and titles. 8/10/2011 Clodd joined the posse. Clodd passed in to 2nd Legend. DOM098652 got a golden Sawed-Off Shotgun. tomcb97 got a golden Sawed-Off Shotgun. tomcb97 got a golden Bolt-Action Rifle. DOM098652 got a golden Bolt-Action Rifle. 9/10/2011 taliban15 joined the posse. DOM098652 got a golden Double-Barrel Shotgun. taliban15 got a golden Springfield Rifle. DOM098652 got a golden Mauser Pistol. taliban15 got a golden Semi-Automatic Pistol. DOM098652 reached the highest rank in the game: 5th Legend Level 50 (reached for the second time). tomcb97 got a golden High Power Pistol. DOM098652 got a golden High Power Pistol. taliban15 got a golden Winchester Repeater. DOM098652 got a golden Rolling Block Rifle. DOM098652 got a golden LeMat Revolver. tomcb97 got a golden Double-Barrel Shotgun. DOM098652 got a golden Buffalo Rifle. 10/10/2011 DOM098652 got a golden Schofield Revolver. tomcb97 got a golden Rolling Block Rifle. 12/10/2011 tomcb97 got a golden Evans Repeater. DOM098652 got a golden Evans Repeater. DUDE-ECB got a golden Evans Repeater. tomcb97 got a golden Volcanic Pistol. DOM098652 got a golden Volcanic Pistol. 13/10/2011 tomcb97 got a golden Henry Repeater. 14/10/2011 DOM098652 got a golden Henry Repeater. tomcb97 got a golden Double-Action Revolver. DOM098652 got a golden Repeater Carbine. DOM098652 now has all rifles gold and all pistols gold apart from the Cattleman Revolver because that is one of the weapons you cannot get gold, the only three weapons you cannot get gold (on multiplayer) is the Cattleman Revolver, Knife and the Throwing Knife. External links Category:Posses }} Facebook page for posse: http://www.facebook.com/groups/170581563024483/ you will only be able to veiw the facebook page for the posse if you have your own facebook account, if not you will not be able to veiw this page. Even if you have a facebook account I am not adding anyone to the group (on facebook) because it is to much trouble, I will only be adding people to the members list on Red Dead Redemption Wiki on our posse page.